One of the Good Ones
by BittyAB18
Summary: Beca Mitchell meets Jesse Swanson at her older sister's wedding. After what she thought was a one night stand, she begins seeing him everywhere a few months later. They embark on a friends with benefits relationship, but soon Beca starts to wonder if there could be something more between them. AU story with a M-rating.


**One of the Good Ones**

**A **_**Pitch Perfect**_** Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have no real plan for this story, and the general plot points have sort of been done before. Let me know if there is enough here for me to keep going or if I should just stop it at this chapter. This story is very AU, though. Oh, and you might not want to read this in public…because…well…you might embarrass yourself! ;)**

* * *

The Mitchell family was perfect. Well, they were prefect from the outside, but they were far from perfect on the inside. There was Robert Matthew Mitchell, a man with his Ph.D. in American and British Literature. He taught at Barden University, a private, small, liberal arts school that was really hard to get into, based in Atlanta, Georgia. His wife, Penelope Caroline (Wellington) Mitchell was the daughter of the owner of a horse farm who made a lot of money in horse racing. Now, she was a socialite who flitted from event to event, acting like a true southern belle, in control of her daddy's horse farm since he died seven years before. What the public didn't see was that Robert was having an affair with his co-worker, Shelia Belvedere, who also taught in the English department at Barden University, and Penelope was having an affair with several men in Atlanta. Robert and Penelope could barely tolerate each other, and they only spoke when out in public at horse races, charity events, and social occasions with the rest of the southern elite in Atlanta. They had separate bedrooms in separate wings of their mansion, with the staff paid handsomely to keep this to themselves. Everyone _knew_ that Robert and Penelope were sleeping with other people, but _no one_ talked about it.

Robert and Penelope had three children. The perfect Robert Matthew, Jr., who everyone called Skip, because he was a fast runner. He was on the cross country team, the basketball team, and the baseball team. He got a full-ride to Yale, because of his talent in sports, and now he was in med school at the University of Penn. Skip was still single, which everyone in Atlanta thought was a shame, because they would question Robert and Penelope about when they thought Skip would meet that special lady with whom he'd spend the rest of his life with. Robert and Penelope would laugh it off, saying that she was bound to show up eventually, before sending their son a harsh email about how he needed to marry some U-Penn broad real quick. What they didn't like to acknowledge was that their perfect son was actually homosexual, who was _not_ living with a roommate named Brad, who was a vegan chef at a well-known Philadelphia vegan restaurant called _Vedge_ in Center City, but that Brad was actually Skip's life-partner, and they had a cocker spaniel named Lady who was their baby.

The second oldest of the three Mitchell children was Alexandra Catherine, or Lexie, was the perfect daughter. She got the highest grades imaginable, thus achieving a full-ride to Cornell. She recently applied to Cornell's veterinary school. She was perfect and blonde and beautiful and smart. She was everything that the Mitchells could have hoped for in a child. Although, she was engaged to be married to a man who attended _NYU_ and lives in her building, which was not a high-rise apartment complex that Robert and Penelope tried to house Lexie in, and he was a _social worker_, so he made hardly any money at all. The man was pursuing a doctorate in doctorate in psychology, so there was that at least. Granted, it was an online university and not a school like Cornell. Lexie and her fiance, Greg, became engaged last month, and the pair were set to get married in a few days at Penelope's horse farm, because it was "a beautiful and romantic setting". The two actually could have cared less about getting married, but it was Robert and Penelope who pushed the engagement on the couple, because it would look hardly appropriate that the two of them were going to have a child in six short months without a wedding ring on their fingers.

Finally, there was the most obvious stain of the Mitchell family, the youngest child of Robert and Penelope Mitchell. Rebeca Louise, or Beca, was three years younger than her sister and six years younger than her brother. She had recently graduated from Barden University, because she had been forced to attend, despite her desire to escape Atlanta and the hell that was her parents and their dysfunction. Beca had been mouthy, rude, and took no bullshit from the rest of the passive aggressive elite in Atlanta that her parents associated with. She told her parents' "friends" just what she thought of them, telling them that no, she did not want to date their self-absorbed sons whom had a not so secret coke problem. No, she did not want to be a debutante or to associate with their irritating daughters who were known primarily for their ability to deep throat or fall into bed with anyone with a dick. Not only did Beca have a mouth of a sailor, but she had a habit of wearing dark eye makeup and had earrings lining her ears, including one particularly scary looking black spike. She had a couple of tattoos—one on the inside of her left wrist, another on her right forearm, a third on her shoulder, and the last in the center of her back. Her parents were definitely _not_ pleased about the tattoos, which they considered to be disgusting and horrifying to look at. Finally, their youngest daughter was despicable, because unlike her medical and veterinary school-pursuing older siblings, Beca's aspiration was to become a music producer. She only attended Barden, because her father forced her (by withholding her access to her trust fund until she was twenty-three years old, unlike for Skip and Lexie who got access to theirs at eighteen). Thankfully, Barden had a music engineering major, and because Robert taught there and her tuition was free by default, her father had no control over what she majored in, unlike if she had attended a different university.

Beca sighed as she made a few more adjustments on her latest mix, saving the file as _Mash_Up_6.13_. Her phone rang, an instrumental version of _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ as the ringtone that she had reserved for Lexie, and she reached for it, accepting the call. "What's up, Lex?"

"Mom is driving me insane. She keeps asking why I'm refusing to have bridesmaids." Her older sister sighed in the phone, and Beca rolled her eyes, because their mother was completely bonkers, especially when it came to her eldest daughter's sudden nuptials. "I had to tell her _again_ that because she refuses to let Brad be one of my bride's…men." Lexie muttered. "I mean, Skip and Brad have been together for literally five years now, living together for four. I think it's beyond obvious that he's not going anywhere. Brad's like our other brother now."

"Very true." Beca agreed as she opened Facebook to message her on-and-off-again fuck-buddy, Luke, that she was going to be coming by later that night after she dealt with the insufferable Mitchell family dinner, where everyone sat in silence and glared at one another.

"So, the only thing I have to say is please don't wear black to my wedding, okay?"

"Oh, my god, Lex. I'm not going to wear black to your wedding!"

"Good, because you know how hormonal I am now that I'm knocked up. You _don't _want to piss off the pregnant lady."

"Shh! You're not supposed to talk about the pregnancy, because you're still not married, and the thing is technically a bastard." Lexie groaned.

"God, this whole having to get married, because Greg and I got pregnant is so archaic and annoying. So what if we just moved in together and got pregnant a couple of months ago. It doesn't mean that we're failures or something."

"I've been saying it for years, this whole perfect southern family thing that Rob and Penny are obsessed with is total bullshit."

"I know, and Skip and I got out of there, but you've been stuck there for an additional four years."

"I can't believe that those assholes made me _live_ here after Dad found out that I was screwing around with Luke freshman year."

"They're not that bad, though, Becs."

"Yeah, they are, Lexie." Lexie sighed.

"Anyways, speaking of Luke, are you guys on or off right now?"

"Off, but on." Beca shrugged. Right now, she and Luke kind of hated each other, but they fucked regularly, because they thought the other was good in bed. "Why?"

"I was just trying to figure out if you're gonna bring him to the wedding next week."

"Hell no. You're kidding, right?"

"I don't know…I thought I'd ask. Just in case. Needed to make sure that I had the right numbers right…"

"I'd never ask Luke to the wedding! That's boyfriend-girlfriend shit. Luke is nice to look at and is good in the sack."

"Well, that's crude."

"Shut it. You obvs think that Greg is good in bed, or else we wouldn't be in this li'l predicament."

"Actually, the first few times that Greg and I had sex, I thought he blew. And, I was the good southern girl and didn't say shit, but finally I got fed up with not getting off, so I kind of yelled at him in the middle of sex about how I wanted it really. Then, I got embarrassed and felt guilty over hurting his feelings, but he was all 'hell, yeah, okay, Lex' and started doing what I asked him to do. Now, we have great sex, because we talk about what we want from the other person."

"Gross."

"Beca, you need what I have!"

"A fiance who knocked me up and therefore was forced into marrying me, because he's afraid of his girl's parents? Or, a guy who's bad in bed, but takes direction well and turns good?"

"Shut up, Beca! What I mean is that you need to have someone who makes you feel good and is handsome and is funny and makes you happy in your life."

"I'm hanging up now. Goodbye, Lexie. I will see you in a few days for the momentous occasion!" Beca hung up the phone, shaking her head. Sometimes, she hated her sister.

* * *

Beca groaned when her mother pushed some frothy, lacy poof of fabric into her arms. "Wear this to the wedding." She glanced at the yellow monstrosity and shook her head.

"No." She shoved the fabric back into her mother's arms and walked over to her closet, pulling out a teal shift dress with a slightly gathered waist. It was a very light blue-green color, and she held it up to her mom. It fell to a few inches above her knees, and it was sleeveless, but fell high on her neck. It showed no cleavage and covered up a two of her four tattoos. "I'm wearing this."

"But, Rebeca, it's so…casual."

"Mom, this is Lexie we're talking about. This whole wedding was thrown together at the last minute, because she figured out she was two months pregnant and told you guys, and you two went ape-shit and decided to throw her a spring wedding at the horse farm. It's a comfortable, flattering, not in any way slutty, _summer_ dress. You're lucky I'm not wearing black or going in my birthday suit as a sign of protest over the fact that you're forcing Greg and Lexie to get married."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Rebeca Louise! Gregory and Alexandra chose to not consider how terrible it would look on us if they decided to shack up and have a child out of wedlock. They've been together for three years. It's about damn time they got married! I will not have my friends talk about how my daughter is an unmarried slut." Penelope shot Beca a glare. "It's bad enough you flaunt your debauchery with that Luke character all over Atlanta and destroy your beautiful appearance with the tattoos and offensive ear piercings." Beca sighed.

"Mom, stop. Please. Enough. I'm twenty-two years old. I'm old enough to make my own decisions about my body. I'm here for another year, and then I'm moving to L.A. with my trust fund that you and Dad are keeping from me. Now, kindly get out so I can get dressed. I have to play the dutiful baby sister and unofficial maid of honor and help Lexie get dressed for her wedding."

Penelope huffed as she left the room, and Beca quickly dressed. She added an orangey-salmon colored belt around the waist of the dress and paired it with a salmon-colored clutch and orange dangly earrings. She filled the other holes in her ears with small diamond studs and silver balls. For her makeup, she did a very light tan shade with dark brown eyeliner and mascara, a peachy colored cheek, and peachy lip color. She kept her hair in loose waves, sliding a pair of brown tortoise shell sunglasses on top of her head to keep out the bright summer sun during the ceremony, and she slid her feet into a pair of brown sandals with big brown-gold circles on them. She studied herself in the mirror, and she couldn't help but think she looked nothing like her usual self, which was generally dark colors, plaid, skinny jeans, chucks or motorcycle boots, dark makeup, and edgy jewelry. What she was currently wearing was a side of herself that she hardly ever showed, except when she was in Philadelphia or New York visiting Lexie and Skip. She over-compensated for hatred of her life in Atlanta with her dysfunctional parents by being edgy and alternative and, well, _mean_.

She walked out of her room and headed down the hall to Lexie's old bedroom. She knocked on the door before she opened it. "Hey, big sister." She said as she shut the door behind herself. Skip and Brad were busy fluffing her sister's hair and applying blush to her cheeks, both dressed in light gray suits. Brad had a white handkerchief sticking out of his pocket, which matched his white dress shirt. Skip, on the other hand, wore a pale blue shirt with a matching handkerchief. "Wow, you guys look shmexy." She joked as they winked at her in the mirror. Her sister, meanwhile, looked stunning in her long white dress that was flowy and had an intricate beaded bodice. Her long blonde hair was loosely curled and fell down her waist. Skip pulled a few pieces from the front, twisted them close to Lexie's crown, before pinning them back. He repeated the process on the other side, sliding a flowered clip over top of it, since Lexie wasn't going to be wearing a veil during the wedding. Her jewelry was simple, a pearl bracelet and pearl studs in her ears. "Lexie…" Beca shook her head. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Bee." Lexie beamed at her.

"Don't move! I'm fixing your blush!" Lexie rolled her eyes at Brad's admonishment as he did a few more swipes of the light pink brush. He handed Lexie the mascara wand, and she quickly swiped it over her lashes, providing a final coat. "You look perfect. Wait! Your gloss!" He slapped himself in the forehead before handing her the tube of light pink gloss. She rolled her eyes a second time, swiping the wand across her lips.

"Am I good?"

"You're good." They all agreed. The four of them came together, hugging each other close.

"I can't believe my little sister is getting married." Skip said, swiping his index finger beneath his eye to catch a fallen tear.

"Stop! You can't cry. If you cry, I cry, and then Beca will laugh at us!" Lexie whined, wagging her finger at Skip. "I know that I didn't want this—not really—but now that it is here, I'm excited. I'm excited to walk down that white fabric that probably cost about five hundred dollars, strewn with pink, white, and yellow rose petals, and marry my dream guy." She blushed, scrunching her nose. "I love him." Lexie turned her attention on Beca when she made a mock-gagging sound. "Oh, shut up! Eventually, Beca, you're gonna meet a guy and feel the same way."

"Hell no. Marriage is not for me, Lex. You've found a good one in Greg, but I'm not interested in tying myself down to some asshole for the rest of my life. I look at Mom and Dad and think that they're crazy to stay married. They should just get a divorce already."

"Don't let Mom and Dad be your image of what marriage and love should look like. I used Aunt Beth and her husband as the image of what I wanted when I fell in love and got married." Lexie said, laying a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Lex, Aunt Beth and Walt were only married for six years before Walt died."

"I know, but they loved each other through it all, Becs. When Walt got sick, everyone told Aunt Beth to move on, because he was dying, but she loved him from the day she met him until the day he died. Even after she died, she mourned him and said that she would never marry again, because she had married the one man that she was supposed to. Sure, she's dated, but she's never loved someone like she loved Walt."

"Lexie, it's not for me, okay?"

"Oh, whatever." Lexie sighed. "C'mon. I've gotta go get married before I throw up everywhere. Morning sickness! Bullshit! It should be referred to as all-day-torture!" Lexie muttered, marching towards the door, with the other three trailing behind her.

* * *

The ceremony was sweet, and short, because Lexie looked a little green, and Penelope feared that she would throw up everywhere if they didn't hurry it along and give the bride and groom a few moments to themselves before the reception started in the Mitchell's ballroom. Yes, they had a fucking ballroom in their over-the-top mansion housed on their fucking horse farm just outside of the city lines.

Beca was moving through the ground of people, smiling politely as she said hello to her father's co-workers, her mother's 'friends,' their spawn, and the few guests at the party that were Lexie and Greg's invitees. When she felt like she was small-talked out, she snagged down a waiter and grabbed two glasses of champagne from his tray. She quickly downed the first, setting it down on a passing waiter's tray, before raising the second to her lips. "I'd wait a moment before you drink that." She jumped when she heard a man's voice coming from behind her. "It appears the bride's mother is shooting you death glares." She looked over her shoulder to study the man. He was taller than her, about six feet tall, give or take a few inches, and he had dark hair, dark eyes, and a light dusting of facial hair. He nodded to his right, and she glanced over, seeing that, yes, her mother was shooting her death stares as she chatted with her best friend, Bunny Clarke—the term _friend_ being used loosely, of course. Beca sighed, rolling her eyes, dropping her glass down in front of her. "I take it you're the youngest Mitchell…_Bella_?"

"Beca," she told him, ignoring the hand that he held out to her. He smiled at her.

"I'm Jesse; I'm a friend of Greg's from college. You know, the unofficial best man." She nodded her head.

"Got it. Well, thanks for the warning about my mom." She turned away from him, ready to walk away, but he quickly jumped in front of her.

"Wait, to pay me back about warning you of your impending combustion from the heat coming from your mother's glare, you could dance with me." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't bite." He told her, raising his hands. He dropped them back to his sides, smirking at her, as he cocked his head to the side. "Well, at least not hard and only when asked."

Beca tried not to smile, but the twinkle in Jesse's eye made a small one leak out. "Fine." She muttered, chugging the glass of champagne in her hands. She took him by the hand, dropping off the empty glass onto a waiter's tray. They walked to the dance floor, where people were dancing to the seven-piece string ensemble that was playing on the stage. "Lexie is probably screaming on the inside about the fact that there's no _Spice Girls_ playing in the background."

"The _Spice Girls_, really?" He joked as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her frame close to his. She tensed slightly before raising her hands to lay them on his shoulders. She had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye. "Let me guess which one was your favorite." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Lexie's all sweet and innocent-like, so I'd probably label her as Baby Spice." She rolled her eyes at him. "You…let's see…you're definitely _not_ Sporty Spice." She laughed, shaking her head. "No, if you walked into a gym, you'd probably burst into flames. I don't think I'd classify you as Posh Spice, because you don't look like the type to be torn between the little _black_ dress and the _little_ black dress." She smirked at how he enunciated the words differently to signify the differences between the two dresses. "So, that leaves us with Ginger Spice or Scary Spice, but I don't think either fits you."

"Hmmm, the slutty one or the scary one." She said as they swayed and slowly rotated on the dance floor. She bit her lip when she felt one of his hands slide from where it was resting on her hipbone to the small of her back, pulling her slightly closer. "I'd say I'm the scary one. I'm not usually dressed like this. I have a penchant for dark makeup, plaid, and angry jewelry."

"Oh, I know. I've seen the pictures of you and Lexie at her and Greg's place." He said, his other hand gliding up her side slightly to rest on the curve of her waist. She glanced down at his hand before looking back up at his face. He smiled at her, digging his fingers into the skin there. His smile grew when she squirmed, because she was kind of ticklish. "It looks like you're one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious until she takes off her glasses and her scary ear spike. Now, we all know just how beautiful you've been the whole time."

"I don't wear glasses."

"Even better. I never was into glasses." She shook her head. "That being said, even with all of the hard, scary clothes and accessories that you wear on your body as your figurative fuck you to the world, I don't think I'd classify you as Scary Spice."

"You know, you seem to know a lot about the _Spice Girls_." She told him as she wrapped her arms more firmly around his neck. The move pushed her boobs together, and she began to wish that she had worn a dress that showed off her cleavage, because she totally would've enjoyed teasing the shit out of this guy. "The only one left is Ginger…the slutty one. Are you trying to call me a slut, Mr.…whatever your last name is?"

"Swanson." He told her. He studied her face, shaking her head. "No, I definitely wouldn't call you a slut."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Enlighten me, Mr. Swanson. Why aren't you calling me a slut?"

"Because it would totally ruin my chances of getting you to come back to my hotel room tonight." She laughed, her head falling back. This guy was really smooth. She had already decided that she was probably going to wind up sleeping with him from the moment his dark eyes met her light ones, but he'd definitely secured the deal over the course of their dance. And, to think, all they'd talked about was the _Spice Girls_.

"Well, the truth is, I'm half scary, half slutty."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I don't do relationships. I do flings. I do fuck-buddies. I do one-night-stands." She told him, stepping out of his arms. He took a step forward, following her movement away from him, but he kept his hands to himself. "I know what I want, and I'm not afraid to take it."

"I like the women I'm with to be clear about what it is that they want." He reached up, twirling a wave of her hair around his finger. "What is that you want, Miss Mitchell?"

"I think that you should let me walk out that door, wait five minutes, and then follow me out. We can't let anyone see us leave together."

"Sure thing, but can I ask why?"

"It would get the tongues in this room wagging, which would only result in Mommy and Daddy Dearest trying to keep me from getting access to my trust fund for another few years."

"Got it." He released her hair before stepping forward. He brushed his lips over her cheek, and she closed her eyes at the smell of his spicy aftershave and cologne. Fuck, she wanted to strip him naked right then and there. "Five minutes. By the stables." She nodded her head, stepping away from him. She grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing tray and downed it before rushing towards the doors of the ballroom.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Penelope snapped when she caught up with Beca before she could get out the door. The younger Mitchell groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm leaving." She pressed a hand to her forehead. "I've got a headache. Too much champagne and nothing but cake on my stomach."

"You're embarrassing your sister by taking off with that…sweetie, he was wearing a tweed jacket!"

"He was not!" She shook her head. "As for him being an embarrassment to Lexie, he's not. He's actually her friend. Well, he's Greg's best friend, so no, she wouldn't be embarrassed. In fact," she dug through her clutch to find her phone. She opened her phone and smiled when she saw a text from Lexie saying, _get it, gurl_. "See, she wants me to go hookup with Jesse."

"You're atrocious. I cannot believe you're my child."

"Wow, Mom! That was the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Now, if you'll excuse me. I gotta go get majorly sexed up." She pushed past her mother and made her way out of the house towards the stables. She stopped around the corner, typing a response to her sister that was dirty and in reference to the newly married couple's wedding night. Just as she was sliding her phone back into her bag, she felt an arm slide around her waist, and a hand comb her hair out of her face. The spicy scent filled her nose when she felt a scruffy face graze her cheek as he began kissing along her neck. She sighed, cocking her head to the side to allow him more access to her neck. After a few moments, he spun her around in his arms, and his lips found hers.

The kiss was toe-curling and intoxicating; when it was over, she found herself panting against his lips, her hands tangled in his hair. "Fuck," he muttered, his mouth latching onto hers again. She moaned into the kiss, letting him wrap his arms around her body and pull her flush against him. After a few moments, she broke the kiss, stepping back. She took a much needed breath, running her hand through her hair again. "My rental car's this way." He reached for her hand, interlacing their fingers as he guided her to wear his car was parked with the rest of the guests'. He handed the parking attendant his ticket, and the man marched off to get his car.

While they waited, Jesse began kissing Beca once more. She had never enjoyed just kissing someone so much in her whole life. He was a phenomenal kisser—he knew when to kiss her firmly, dominating the kiss, and when to ease off until his lips barely grazed hers; he knew when to use his tongue and when not to. And, he changed his routine in a way that had her barely able to keep up with him. It was frustrating and maddening and exciting and so hot. She never wanted to stop kissing him. She kept his hands in an appropriate place, making sure that people would only see them as a kissing couple, rather than two people who were practically having sex in public. She was already going to get a verbal lashing from her parents for bailing on Lexie's wedding and literally saying to her mother that she was going to go fuck a stranger. They jumped when they heard someone cough beside them, breaking apart. She smiled at the pink tinge on his cheeks as he walked her to the passenger's door on his rental car, waving a thanks to the parking attendant.

He made his way to the other side, climbing in beside her. He drove away from the house, one hand on the wheel, and the other he reached out to interlace with hers. She bit her lip, because she didn't know what to make of him. She didn't make a habit of holding hands with guys, especially ones that she had just met about twenty minutes before, but she didn't pull her hand away. She let him slide his fingers into the spaces between hers and to stroke his thumb on the back of hers. The let him periodically raise their joined hands to press a kiss on the back of hers.

* * *

After about ten minutes, he pulled into the parking lot of one of the nicest hotels in Atlanta. She cocked an eyebrow at him, because she didn't exactly see a man that screamed money sitting beside her. He wore a pair of khakis with a light blue shirt and a darker brown jacket over top. His suit was probably from a department store, maybe Macy's, not a high-end store like Armani or Gucci. It was exactly for that reason that Beca's mom looked down on him, as though he was gum on her five-hundred-dollar shoe. He grinned at her, parking the car and leaning over to brush his lips against hers before undoing first her belt and then his.

Jesse jumped out of the car, rushing to her side to open her door. As Beca climbed out of the car, he pulled her into his arms once more, giving her a spine-tingling kiss. She whimpered into the kiss, digging her nails into his shoulders as she kissed him back. He finally released her and pulled her in the direction of the hotel entrance. He walked them towards the elevator, pressing the button. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing his face into her hair, while they waited for the doors to open. The second they did, he was pushing her into the small metal box, pressing the button to close the doors before anyone could climb on with them. He pushed her back against the wall, one hand holding her there by her shoulder as he pushed the button for the top floor of the building. The _penthouse suite_? He was staying in the penthouse? His mouth found hers once more, and the hand that was on her shoulder was tangled into her hair. She felt like her lips might fall off if they kept kissing like this, but she didn't dare pull away from him. He smelled so good, felt so good, and she felt like she was going to melt into him. The doors of the hotel opened up to a small hallway in front of the penthouse doors. He broke the kiss long enough to dig through his pockets to find the key, and then they were in the suite.

"Holy shit, dude." She said, walking around the living room of the suite, taking in the beautiful view of the city through the windows. She dropped her clutch onto the coffee table and kept walking to the window. She heard him moving around behind her, but she didn't look back. Instead, she chose to study the skyline, figuring, he would come to her when he was ready. She heard the sound of a liquid being poured into glasses and the slight clink of ice cubes. She felt him come up behind her, offering her the glass of amber liquid. She sipped it, wincing slightly at the burn as the alcohol flowed down her throat. She turned to look at him, noticing that he had lost the jacket and was now in just the dress shirt and khakis. "The penthouse?"

"You're not the only one with money, Miss Mitchell."

"And, here I was hoping that I was going to be the second one screwing a nobody that lives in the Bronx or something." He shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. His dark eyes were on her face, and she turned, leaning her side against the window. The move simultaneously scared her and thrilled her. The glass was so clear, she felt like there was nothing there, that in moments she was going to go tumbling through the air.

"Nope. Your parents would probably be proud to know that you're getting it on with me."

"I don't know…my mom reminded me that you were wearing an outfit that was most decidedly not high-fashion and not up to par with the Mitchell values."

"Ehh, that's because I'm not a fan of flaunting my money."

"That's cute. So, tell me, Jesse, what is it that you do?"

"Do you really want to know, or would you rather start fooling around and keep everything strictly in the one night stand category?" She looked away, taking a sip of her drink. She was curious, but he was right. If she asked—if they talked and got to know one another—it would turn into something more than that, especially with Lexie meddling. If she told her sister that all she knew about Jesse was that he was best friends with Greg and that he had a lot of money, and that that was all she wanted to know, then Lexie would move on. If Lexie got a whiff of the fact that Beca knew more intimate details about Jesse's life, then the blonde would turn into an insane matchmaker, spouting about how the two would be perfect together. She chugged the remainder of her drink and pushed the empty glass into his hands.

"Why are you still dressed?" He nodded his head, moving away from her to go put down their glasses onto the end table He turned back to see that she was facing the window, her hair pulled over her left shoulder as she reached behind herself to pull at the zipper on her dress. She felt him still her hand, pushing it away. He took both her hands in his and placed them against the glass, gliding his fingers up her bare arms, over her shoulders, and down her back. He kissed the skin just behind her ear as he reached up to pull the zipper slowly down her back, stopping at where it was trapped by her belt.

Beca sighed as Jesse placed a kiss at the top of her spinal cord, letting his fingers run up and down the bare skin of her back, leaving goose bumps in their wake. He pushed her against the glass, kissing her neck and shoulder, running his tongue along the flowers tattooed onto her shoulder. She sighed, leaning her forehead against the glass, knowing that she was probably going to leave a smear of sweat and makeup, marring the clear, clean glass. He pulled his hands from her back to reach into the front and began undoing her belt. He pulled it away from her frame, dropping it onto the floor beside them. "You know what I'm thinking about right now?" He breathed into her ear as he pulled the zipper down the rest of the way to the stopping point at the small of her back.

"What?" She gasped out as he scraped his nails lightly up and down her pale skin. He leaned down to press a kiss to the words tattooed onto the middle of her back before he kissed his way up her back to stop beside her ear again.

"I'm thinking about how sexy you'd look, naked, pressed against this window, in broad daylight, where anyone who decided to look up, could see your body." She whimpered, arching her hips back against him, feeling the swell in his pants, a tell-tale sign that he was just as aroused as she was. "I'm thinking about having my way with you against this window before I take you to bed."

"Oh, God…" She moaned when he slid his hands beneath the fabric of her dress, sliding around to her stomach before sliding upwards to cup her breasts. He held them both in his hands for a moment, sucking on her pulse point, his body pressed against hers. He slid his hands away from her, stepping back, not touching her. "What the fuck?" She said, turning around, shooting him a glare. He grinned as he kicked off his shoes, reaching down to remove his socks. "I was enjoying that…"

"So, what do you say to my fantasy? Can I fuck your brains out against that window?" When his other bare foot was settled back into the plush carpet, he began unbuttoning his dress shirt, revealing a little more tanned skin with every released button. She noticed the slight smattering of hair on his chest, and she chewed on her lip. Hell, yeah, she'd let him do whatever the fuck he wanted to her. She nodded her head, and he grinned, pulling the shirt off of his body, showing off a nice, not too muscular chest. Momentarily, she thought about how he wasn't as muscular as Luke was, but she actually liked it better, because she always felt like she was never fully comfortable with being completely naked with the British man when they fooled around; she was always kind of concerned that he judged her for not being a stick like some other girls. All thoughts of Luke went out the window though, because she had an attractive man in front of her promising to do the most delicious things to her body.

Jesse closed the distance between them, kissing Beca hard. She felt his hands comb up and down her bare back, and she ground herself against the bulge pressed against her stomach. He growled into the kiss, turning her around so that she was facing the window one more. He pushed the dress down her arms, revealing more and more of bare upper half. When the dress was bunched at her hips, he pushed her forward again, making her gasp at the cool glass hitting her breasts. Fuck, were her nipples even harder than before? Is that even possible. He ground his erection against her backside, his hands squeezing tightly on her hips. Eventually, he pulled himself back far enough to push the dress off her hips, leaving her in nothing but her sandals, with the dress at her feet and a pair of light pink lace panties. Half of her butt cheeks were exposed, and she sighed loudly when his hands began massaging the globes of her ass. He kissed his way down her back, kneeling behind her. She closed her eyes when he gently bit down on her right butt cheek as he stroked his hands down the outside of her legs. She felt him raise her right foot, pulling it out of her dress. His fingers quickly undid the straps of her sandal, tossing it aside. He repeated the process with the other foot, tossing both the shoe and the dress away, leaving her in nothing but her underwear, pressed against the glass.

He stayed kneeling behind her, massaging her calves and the skin of her legs just above her knees. He slowly moved his hands up further, massaging and rubbing and scratching at the skin on the back of her legs. He then began squeezing her butt in his hands again, making her moan and press her forehead against the glass. "Arch your back, Beca." He told her, guiding her by the hips so that she was folded a little more in half, with her chest against the glass, and her ass out. She pressed her hands against the glass, and she opened her eyes to watch the way the glass fogged up as she panted against it. She was so wet right now; she could feel it, gathered in her underwear, and she was sure that he could probably smell her arousal, because he was so close to her. He reached for her underwear, pulling it slowly down her waist, exposing more and more of her ass to him. Finally, he let the underwear fall the remainder of the way down her legs. "Kick it a way." She raised a foot, pulling it from the leg hole, smiling at the way he muttered "Jesus" when he saw how wet she was between her legs. She placed her leg back on the ground, raising the other to kick away her underwear. She placed her leg back down, keeping her legs spread slightly, an invitation for him to use his fingers or mouth on her.

Jesse's hands stroked along her bare ass, kneading it, down her thighs. Beca whimpered arching her ass out even more. "Jesse, please…" She begged him, and she _never_ begged someone in her life. "Touch me." She sobbed in pleasure at the first stroke of his fingers between her legs. Her legs began shaking when he swiped two fingers through her folds before using the pads of those fingers on her clit. He began rubbing it in nonsensical circles, hard and fast and then slow and light, and everything in between. She felt the orgasm building already, and he had barely touched her. She was letting out quiet, strangled whimpers, rocking her hips against his hand.

"Do you know how hot I am? I'm thinking about all those people—those tourists—walking around Atlanta, taking in the sights. They look up at this hotel, and they see a form, a woman, naked, pressed against the glass of the top floor. They know someone's with her, they can see my frame, and they know what we're doing. They can't see you completely, though. They see your pale skin, the shape of your breasts against the window, the way your body is arched as I touch you. They can't see the perfect pink of your nipples, or the flush on your skin, or how wet you are, and holy fuck are you wet. They can't see the way that your hips are rocking in time with my fingers. They can't see the way your legs are twitching with pleasure. They can't hear you moaning as I fuck you with my fingers." Just as she was about to tumble over the edge, he moved his fingers down, sliding them both inside of her once, twice, three times fast before pushing them in as deeply as they could go. He hooked them forward, combing them against her inner walls, finding the spongy spot of skin inside of her that made her cry out when he scraped his nails over it. "God, they can't smell how amazing you are. They don't know how tight you are, or the way that your body is trying to suck my fingers so deeply inside of you. They don't know all of that, but they can imagine it. They can image what I'm doing to you, how I'm doing it, and what it feels like for you." Her eyes rolled back into her head, because the pleasure was so insane. She was never one for dirty talk—she preferred to get in there and get off and get out. That was her style, but the drawn out foreplay—all of the kissing, all of the teasing touches, and now, the slow scratching of his fingers on her g-spot over and over and over—mixed with the husky rumble of his voice, his hot breath against her butt as he leaned his forehead against her. All of this was life-altering, and she knew that she was going to fall apart in moments. "Fuck, I need to taste you."

Beca whimpered when Jesse pulled his fingers out of her. She heard a slurping sound as he sucked them into his mouth. His groan of pleasure at the taste of her left her whimpering with the need to come so badly. She whimpered when she felt his hands grip her butt cheeks, holding them apart to expose her center to him. At the first swipe of his tongue against her wet folds, she felt like her knees might buckle. She pushed her legs father apart, bending them slightly, gripping the glass as much as she could as she moaned loudly. He pressed his face against her, sucking her lips into his mouth, his tongue stroking along the skin. He was moaning into her, the vibration sending chills throughout her body. He pulled away from her, and her eyes flew open. She looked down to see him turn around, moving his body between her legs so that he was leaning back against the window. His mouth found her center once more, his tongue dancing against her clit in fast, light flicks. She reached down to hold onto either side of his head, rocking against his mouth. He stopped the quick movements of his tongue to stroke the entire length of it up and down her center before he sucked her clit into his mouth. He continued to suck hard, all the while grinding his tongue against it inside his mouth. It was then that she final broke, a deep, guttural groan falling out of her mouth as she jerked against him. He released her clit to place his mouth over her center, sucking the fluids that poured out of her into his mouth with his tongue.

After a few moments, it got to be too much, and she pushed her hips away from his mouth, combing her hands through her hair as she stared down at him. She could see the tent in his pants, and she couldn't wait to get her hands onto him, to have him a whimpering, quivering mess under her touches. She wiped the sweat from under her eyes as she took another step back. "Stand up," she told him, and he grinned at her, standing up, leaning against the glass with his arms crossed. She moved forward, kissing his chest, pressing her breasts against his skin as her hands stroked him through his khakis. She could feel how hard he was, and she couldn't wait to see just what she was working with. He moaned, his hand pulling her hair into one fist as he stroked the fingers of the other over her cheek and neck. Her blue eyes moved upwards, taking in the sight of his hooded gaze on her face and the way he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He was breathing hard through his nose, and she grinned against him, biting down gently on his nipple.

"Fuck, Beca…" He moaned his eyes falling shut for a moment. She finally moved both of her hands to his belt, pulling back from his chest to watch as she loosened it. He rocked his hips forward, helping her pull it from the loops. Her hands immediately began undoing his pants, pulling them from his hips, revealing a pair of white boxers. She could see the tip of his dick poking out of the pee flap, and she moaned. Her hands grabbed the hem, and she pulled both of them down, letting his erection bounce free. She smiled when she took in the sight of it—it was the perfect size, not too big and not too small. She continued to push his pants down his legs, helping him to step out of them. As she stroked her fingers up his legs, gripping the back of his thighs as she returned to eye-level with his dick, he gathered her hair into his hand, holding it to the right. His other hand cupped her cheek, and he stroked his thumb along her cheekbone. "I want you to suck me." He told her before sliding his thumb to her mouth. He ran it over her lips, and she sucked the pad into her mouth, rubbing her tongue against his skin. She watched as his eyes fell shut as she imitated what she was going to do to his dick on his thumb. She released his thumb with a pop. She moved her right hand to his dick, holding it steady. He felt so hard and warm and soft in her hand all at once, and she closed her eyes as she leaned forward.

Beca swiped her tongue over the tip of Jesse's dick, moaning at the taste of the precum she found there. She opened her eyes, seeing that he too had opened his, tightening his hold on her hair with his hands. He was watching her, watching as she sucked at the tip, running her tongue along the ridge on its underside. He sighed loudly, and she heard the thwack of his head falling back against the glass when she sucked more of him into her mouth. She kept going as far as she could, using her spit as a lubricant for the part that she couldn't fit into her mouth. She began twisting and stroking the base of his dick as she bobbed her mouth on and off of him. He tasted so good, and she felt like she could probably suck his dick forever, despite the reality of that being impossible. She released him with a pop to get a much need breath, sliding her hand up and down the entirety of his length, rubbing her palm against his sensitive tip. He was groaning, his hips and legs twitching. She brought his dick back to her lips, giving him open mouth kisses up and down the length of it before guiding it back into her mouth.

"Oh, god." He gasped out as she sucked hard on the tip as she used both of her hands to twist him in two different directions gently. "That feels so fucking good, baby." He muttered, jerking his hips against her as he fisted her hair more firmly. "Just like that." He said, looking down at her as she moved her hands to cup his ass, letting him gently rock his hips into her mouth. Her eyes were locked with his as he gently fucked her mouth, never going too deep to hurt her. "I'm so close. We gotta stop." She whimpered when he pulled her mouth away from him, and he collapsed against the glass. "Give me a minute." He said, reaching for her. He pulled her up so that she was standing up with him.

"I wasn't done with you. I wanted to taste you like you tasted me." She pouted as he combed his fingers through her hair. She pressed her nude body against his, grinding his dick into her stomach.

"Believe me, baby, you can suck me off all you want later, but right now, I need to be inside of her." He kissed her hard on the mouth, turning her so that her back was against the glass. She moaned into the kiss, because it was kind of scary. What if they fucked so hard that the glass broke or something? Was that possible? He broke the kiss, moving his lips down her jaw to her neck. As his mouth made its descent down her body, he occasionally stopped to nip or suck at her skin, making her moan and roll her body against his mouth. He was back down to his knees, reaching for his pants. He grabbed the wallet from the pocket. She watched as he opened it, pulling out a string of five condoms. She moaned at the thought of him using all five, fucking her against the window, bent over the couch, in front of a mirror, in the bathtub or shower, and in giant bed that was hidden in the second room of the suite.

He tore one of the packages open, stroking his erection a few times before he slid the condom over himself. He then began sliding his hands up her legs, making her think he was going to stand up, but he pressed his face between her legs, stroking his tongue over her clit over and over, making her cry out in pleasure. "Yes, oh, god, yes…" She gasped out, letting him suck on her clit, building her towards another orgasm. He pulled his face from her center and kissed up her stomach and chest. His mouth found hers, and he took one of her legs into his hands, placing it in the crook of his elbow. He balanced his weight against her by sliding one hand against the glass under her arm and by her side. He used his other hand to line his erection up with her center. He slowly pushed himself into her, both of them groaning at the friction. He eased himself in and out of her at a steady, gentle pace. The angle perfectly aligned his tip to hit her g-spot within her and for his pelvis to grind against her clit, and with only a few thrust had her moaning loudly in pleasure.

"You're so tight, Beca," Jesse said as he slid in and out of her at a faster pace. Beca closed her eyes, leaning back against the glass, arching her hips toward him to meet his thrusts. It felt so good, and she felt like she was going to explode into a puddle of goo.

"So close…I'm so close, Jesse." She moaned, grabbing hold of his neck and pressed her mouth against his. They kissed as he increased the pace of his thrusts. Eventually, they couldn't keep kissing, because they were too focused on chasing their orgasms. They leaned their foreheads against each other, lips occasionally brushing as they continued to thrust against the other. He laid a hand on her breast, massaging it and pinching the nipple, making her moan. She reached between them to rub at her clit, and the combination of his hand on her breast, his thrusts, and her hand rubbing her clit led her to the edge of an orgasm. She cried out, panting against his lips. "So close." She gasped out. "Jesse…" She moaned, pressing her lips against his. She tumbled over the edge when he bit down on her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Moments later, his hips started jerking against hers in an uneven pattern before he jerked, grinding his hips into hers, signifying his own orgasm. He collapsed against her, the two of them leaning against the glass. They slowly slid down the glass, falling into a clump of limbs on the floor.

She began to laugh as she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Well, that was…" He shook his head, brushing her hair from her face.

"Amazing…" She shifted, laying down on the floor, her legs still feeling like jelly, her eyes falling shut. "Give me a few, and I'll get dressed and out of here, okay? I don't think I can stand yet." Her eyes flew open when she felt his naked body climb onto hers. He leaned over her, keeping his full weight off of her.

"I thought I told you that I wanted to fuck you against that window and then take you to bed?" He told her, leaning down to kiss her. She raised her hand to slide it into his hair. He pulled back from the kiss to study her. "I'm starved, so I'm going to order room service first." He climbed off of her and grabbed his boxers. He pulled them on, and then his pants, before tossing her his shirt. She cocked an eyebrow at him as she slid the shirt on and quickly buttoned it. "Fuck, you look hot." He shook his head, helping her stand up. She gathered up her clothing, placing the pile onto the table with her clutch. "Is there anything in particular that you're hungry for? I was thinking about ordering a big steak and potatoes and broccoli. I _love_ broccoli."

Beca watched as Jesse made his way over to the menu that was by the phone in the suite. She sat down on the couch, carefully removing her earrings from her ears and placing them within her clutch, still watching him as he looked at the menu. He turned to glance at her expectantly. "Oh, um, spaghetti? I love spaghetti."

"Mmm. That does sound good. I think I order a side of that instead of the potatoes. Good plan, Beca. For dessert, they've got the most insanely good chocolate browning with vanilla ice cream, caramel and chocolate sauces, whip cream, mini chocolate chips, and a cherry on top. I confess that I ate one last night, so if I order one will you share it with me? If you're worried about your figure, just remember we'll be working off all those calories soon enough." He joked. She shook her head at him. He was ridiculous.

"Sounds good, nerd." She rolled her eyes. He grinned at her, grabbing the phone to place their order. This guy was one of a kind, she thought to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? I don't know how long it will be, but I hope you like this story. Don't worry, I will be working on **_**Strangers in the Night**_** soon, but I had to get this plot bunny out of my head. Review! xoxo**

**Also, check out my photobucket page. It features some pictures, like what my original characters look like and the dresses that Beca and Lexie wore to the wedding. The link can be found on my profile page.  
**


End file.
